He's My Girl
by Drabble Wookie
Summary: Do Seungsoo mengalami kecelakaan di hari hari mendekati debutnya. Apakah yang akan terjadi? GENDERSWITCH! KYUNGSOO. Kaisoo.Hansoo. Chapter3 update!. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble Wookie Present.**

**Genderswitch.**

**Unknown pairing.**

**.**

Do Seungsoo adalah trainee kebanggaan SM Entertaiment. Rumor mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki kemampuan menari yang mumpuni. Memiliki wajah sempurna yang masih menjadi misteri diantara para trainee lain. Sesama trainee tentu mereka berharap bisa bersaing secara sehat. Tapi mereka tau mereka tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan Do Seungsoo. Dia adalah satu satunya trainee yang mendapat pelatihan khusus diluar negri, dilatih oleh koreografer proffesional. Tentunya membuat trainee lain iri akan kemampuan misteriusnya.

Do seungsoo tidak pernah menampakan wajahnya di publik maupun di kalangan para trainee berupa unggahan video dance practice yang dibuatnya tapi wajahnya ditutupi masker dan topi jadi banyak orang dibuat penasaran karenanya. Tidak ada yang tau seperti apa rupa seorang ACE dari SM Entertaiment tersebut itu. Do Seungsoo masih menjadi misteri yang hangat diperbincangkan saat ini.

Tanggal debut sudah ditentukan untuk Do Seungsoo. Dia akan debut disebuah grup bernama EXO,bersama 4 trainee lain yang juga memiliki kemampuan setara dengan Seungsoo tentunya tapi tidak dalam hal menari. Seungsoo adalah ace dan penari terbaik sepanjang sejarag SM.

Dua hari sebelum kepulangannya, Seungsoo mengalami kecelakaan pada saat latihan. Menyebabkan cidera serius pada kakinya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menari lagi. Lalu bagaimana dengan EXO? Akankah Do Seungsoo kembali ke Korea dan melanjutkan debutnya?.

.

.

**This is just a prolog.**

**gataudeh ini bakalan jadi kaisoo atau baeksoo. waktu itu sih imajinasiin ini bakalan jadi baeksoo. cuma entah kenapa kok kaisoo juga menggugah seleraku akhir2 ini kkk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**He's My Girl**

**Pair : Kaisoo. GENDERSWITCH**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin.**

**Do Kyungsoo.**

**Xi Luhan.**

**Byun Baekhyun.**

**Park Chanyeol.**

**Zhang Yixing.**

**Oh Sehun.**

**Note : Cerita ini buatan gw tanpa jiplak dari author manapun yaaa kecuali dari drakor sih wkwkwk dan gw sengaja buat cast cast disini bukan seperti karakter aslinya. Jadi kalau gak suka tinggal close aja. Oke selamat membaca.**

**-#-**

Langkah kakinya terasa sangat berat. Kyungsoo seolah sedang dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan tapi dengan resiko yang sama. Dia hanya harus memilih resiko mana yang paling kecil dan atau dia tidak mengambil pilihan itu sama sekali – sama saja menghancurkan hidupnya dan kakaknya.

Hidup kyungsoo biasa biasa saja. Dia cuma pegawa Angelinus Coffee yang terkenal itu dan baru 3 bulan bekerja disana – tentu saja setelah berulang kali gagal melakukan interview di berbagai tempat. Kyungsoo masih melakukan aktivitas biasa. Bangun pagi, mengantar susu untuk nenek Im di sebelah rumah, membersihkan kamarnya setiap selasa rabu – karena dia terlalu lelah jika melakukannya setiap hari. Dia juga masih suka ikut perkumpulan gereja pada hari minggu. Menelepon Seungsoo dua minggu sekali – karena dia sama sekali tidak memiliki ponsel, atau belum cukup waktu untuk membelinya jadi dia meminjam telepon Hanbin, cucu nenek Im untuk menelepon Seungsoo – dan semuanya masih baik baik saja. Dia juga masih berbakti kepada orangtuanya dengan mengunjungi makam mereka seminggu sekali.

Dan ini lagi lagi soal Seungsoo.

Hidupnya berubah 180 derajat setelah dia menerima telepon dua hari lalu dari kakaknya. Ini terjadi selasa lalu, saat Hanbin dengan berisiknya menggedor gedor pintu rumahnya pukul dua malam. Dengan wajah panik, pucat pasi, dia menyerahkan telepon genggamnya pada Kyungsoo. Itu suara Seungsoo. Dan dia benar benar sekarat.

Seungsoo mengatakan bahwa kakinya cedera. Dan buruknya, dia akan segera debut. Parahnya lagi, dokter tidak bisa memprediksikan bagaimana kondisinya. Itu seperti tulang engsel tumitnya terkilir tapi versi lebih berat dan lebih parah. Dia harus menggunakan kursi roda. Tidak diceritakan kenapa dia bisa seperti itu. Yang jelas Kyungsoo saat itu menangis, memaki, dan mengancam dia benar benar akan bunuh diri kalau sampai sampai Seungsoo kenapa napa – yang pada dasarnya sudah kenapa napa.

Kyungsoo masih dalam masa beratnya. Kakak satu satunya di Amerika, dengan kursi roda, dan dia hanya diberi tau bahwa Seungsoo masih baik. Tapi hati kecil Kyungsoo tidak baik baik saja. Dia harus melihat Seungsoo dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dia bahkan sudah berencana meminjam uang Junmyeon – bos koperasi di rumahnya – untuk beli tiket pesawat ke Vancouver, Amerika.

Tapi belum sempat melaksanakan itu, tiba tiba, hari ini dia ditemui oleh orang yang bilang dia adalah manajemen SM, tempat Seungsoo dilatih dan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo harus ikut mereka. Apakah mereka akan mempertemukan Kyungsoo dengan Seungsoo? Kyungsoo tidak tau yang jelas dia benar benar akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa bertemu Seungsoo dan memastikan kakak yang lahir 5 menit sebelumnya itu baik baik saja.

**-#-**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sampai di sebuah ruangan yang besarnya hampir dari dua kali ukuran rumahnya. Disana terpasang poster poster Boyband dan Girlband yang jujur Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tau. Dia hanya tau Shinee – dari iklan minuman soda yang ada di tempat kerjanya. Dan SNSD, itu juga dari majalah yang sering dibaca Hanbin kalau kalau bocah smp yang mau masuk sma itu main kerumahnya.

Didepannya ada seorang pria dengan perawakan mungil. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Kim Ryeowook. Wajahnya cute. Tapi percaya atau tidak umurnya sudah memasuki kepala 3. Orang orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira dia masih baru masuk SMA. Dia bahkan masih terlihat pantas mengenakan seragam SMP saking imutnya.

" err.. Kyungsoo-shii?" tegurnya halus. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melamun tidak jelas buru buru menegakan tubuhnya. " N-Ne sajangnim".

" anniyeo. Panggil saja oppa" senyumnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil mengulum bibirnya gugup.

Di sisi lain, Ryeowook sedang gugup setengah mati. Berhadapan dengan – SERIUS – dia benar benar Seungsoo versi wanita. Rambutnya panjang sepunggung, terurai dan benar benar cantik. Tubuhnya benar benar terjaga seperti dia benar benar seorang idol – padahal nyatanya tubuh kyungsoo memang begitu saja efek dari dia yang tidak suka terlalu banyak makan- Seperti saat 3 tahun lalu Ryeowook menemukan Seungsoo saat audisi. Bedanya aura Seungsoo saat ini lebih manly dan wajahnya dibuat lebih tirus – hasil diet ketat dan latihan khusus tentunya.

Dan masalahnya, gadis cantik didepannya ini tidak tau apapun. Dia seperti kelinci putih polos yang ditangkap pemburu untuk dimakan dagingnya. Ryeowook benar benar harus melakukan ini. Ini menyangkut pekerjaannya, Keluarganya, dan ini juga tentang perusahaan.

" hahh " hela nafasnya kasar sambil mendongak keatas. Kemudian melihat Kyungsoo lagi dengan pandangan lirih. "Sebelumnya aku benar benar minta maaf atas seungsoo".

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar penuh harap ketika nama kakaknya disebut.

" Apakah kakakku baik baik saja? Bagaimana kakinya? Apa dia bisa berjalan lagi? Bagaimana debutnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo bertubi tubi dan memberikan tembakan sekaligus membuat jantung ryeowook berdegup kencang karena gugup.

"Begini.." Ryeowook menggengam tangan Kyungsoo. Mengusapnya pelan. " a-aku… aku minta maaf".

Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat. "A-apa?" .

"ini pasti sulit buatmu" Ryeowook memberi jeda. "Sebenarnya, Seungsoo baik baik saja. Kondisi kesehatannya bagus. Hanya saja, untuk kondisi kakinya, kita tidak tau" imbuhnya.

Kyungsoo membuang nafas pelan "m-maksudnya?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Ryeowook mengambil tabletnya didalam laci kerjanya dan menyodorkan kepada Kyungsoo foto dari hasil rontgen Seungsoo yang dia terima dari manajer Seungsoo disana. "kakinya mengalami pembengkakan pada tulangnya. Sebenarnya ini bukan karena cederanya. Tapi ini sudah lama terjadi dan Seungsoo mengabaikannya" .

Ryeowook memberi jeda untuk Kyungsoo agar memahami situasinya. "Seungsoo mengalami patah dan pembengkakan pada pergelangan kakinya. Dia sudah mengalami ini berulang kali sebenarnya, hanya saja dia tidak mengadukan ini pada kami. Jadi kami tidak bisa melakukan penanganan. Ini terjadi karena dia sering jatuh dan terkilir, tapi tidak memperoleh penanganan khusus. Oleh karena itu ketika dia mengalami kecelakaan saat latihan, hasilnya sangat fatal dan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sembuh" ujarnya.

Kyungsoo terisak pelan mengetahui keadaan kakaknya. 3 tahun tidak bertemu dan sekarang Seungsoo sekarat – dalam artian dia tidak bisa debut. Kyungsoo sangat tau impian Seungsoo. Dari kecil Seungsoo sangat hobi menari. Keluarga mereka bukan orang berada, namun Seungsoo sangat pintar dalam mengolah bakatnya. Dia akan mengikuti acara acara penari jalanan demi mengasah kemampuan tarinya sekaligus mendapatkan uang. Karena Seungsoo juga, mereka berdua harus meninggalkan Busan dan merantau di kota Seoul. Namun Kyungsoo tidak menyesali keadaannya. Karena ini semua demi Seungsoo.

Tapi seungsoo sekarang apa?.

Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir semakin deras dan Ryeowook tau tau sudah ada didepannya sambil berjongkok dihadapan Kyungsoo. Dia menepuk nepuk punggung Kyungsoo sambil menenangkan. "Tidak apa apa Kyungsoo-yaa. Tidak apa apa" ujarnya.

Kyungsoo terisak. Dan Ryeowook belum bisa melanjutkan percakapan sampai tangisan Kyungsoo reda.

" Kyungsoo" cetus Ryeowook. " aku tidak tau apa kamu mau, tapi kamu bisa membantu Seungsoo. Ini akan menyelamatkan debutnya" ujar Ryeowook.

Atensi Kyungsoo kembali kepada Ryeowook. Mata sembabnya menatap Ryeowook penuh harap. "Y-ya?".

" Dengar. Ini kedengarannya gila. Tapi ini satu satunya jalan agar kamu bisa menyelamatkan Seungsoo" ujar Ryeowook. "kamu bisa menggantikan dia".

"a-aku? Apa?" Kyungsoo tercengang.

"Sementara aku mengurus Seungsoo dan cideranya. Kamu bisa menggantikan Kyungsoo. Kamu menjadi Seungsoo. Kamu akan debut dan perusahaan akan merahasiakan identitasmu dari public. Kamu akan dilatih secara cepat. Dan kamu akan melakukan semuanya bersama EXO".

Suara Ryeowook cepat dan lugas, dan hati Kyungsoo berdetak kencang.

Itu artinya dia akan menjadi pria bukan?.

"Kyungsoo. Kamu harus melakukan ini" Mohon Ryeowook. " Perusahaan sudah menanam banyak saham dan melakukan semuanya untuk EXO. Mereka hanya tinggal membuat album dan mempersiapkan debut dalam waktu 6 bulan. Ini semua sudah diatur. Hanya dengan pertolonganmu, kau bisa menyelamatkan Seungsoo. Kau menyelamatkan EXO, menyelamatkan pekerjaanku dan perusahaan tidak dirugikan. Ketika seungsoo pulih, kalian akan bertukar posisi seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa".

Ryeowook membiarkan Kyungsoo diam dan berpikir. Dalam masa berpikirnya, Kyungsoo mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Banyak hal dia korbankan untuk Seungsoo. Dari kuliahnya, dimana dia harus berhenti karena Kyungsoo ingin focus pada pekerjaannya sehingga bisa menghidupi dirinya di Seoul seorang diri. Dari lingkungannya, dimana sebenarnya Kyungsoo Cuma gadis desa yang hobi bernyanyi di gereja. Dia suka hidupnya di desa. Setelah orangtuanya meninggal, Kyungsoo mengabdikan dirinya untuk menjadi pembimbing anak anak gereja yang ingin belajar bernyanyi, kemudia karena seungsoo dia harus pindah ke Seoul. Dan dia sudah sejauh ini.

Ini hanya menggantikan kan? Lagipula. Dia tidak akan membiarkan pengorbanan kakaknya dan dirinya sia sia.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya.

Dia tau, dia pasti bisa.

**-#-**

**.**

**.**

Di sisi lain ruangan, para trainee dari SM Entertaiment berkumpul.

Ini hari besar bagi 100 orang trainee yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada agensi yang membesarkan nama Super Junior tersebut. Tanggal sudah diatur, dan bukan menjadi hal mengejutkan lagi kalau kalau saat ini juga akan banyak yang pulang ke kampung halaman masing masing karena gagal debut.

Jadi yang masuk kali ini adalah Lee HyukJae. Pelatih tari sekaligus yang mempersiapkan debut EXO nanti. Nama EXO sudah dibuat dan akan dipilih 5 orang anggota yang akan menemani Seungsoo nantinya.

Seungsoo sudah dikhususkan menjadi yang utama di EXO. Dia akan menjadi penari utama dan Visual. Itu mutlak. Trainee sisanya akan difokuskan menjadi Dancer kedua ketiga, sisanya vocal. Tapi tetap, SM punya keyakinan semua anggota EXO akan menduduki popularitas yang sama. Karena duh! Ya mereka tampan tampan. SM tidak akan sembarang merekrut trainee kalau dia tidak tampan.

Semua orang sudah berdiri rapi berbaris. Tapi ternyata hanya 5 orang beruntung yang tinggal dan sisanya mereka bisa memutuskan untuk lanjut di trainee ataukah mereka akan hengkang dan mencari agensi yang lain.

Yang terpilih pertama adalah Kim Jongin. Dia akan menjadi main dancer bersama dengan Seungsoo. Kim jongin memiliki masa trainee paling lama. 7 tahun. Dia di trainee sejak sekolah dasar. Usianya sekarang sudah cukup untuk debut.

Yang terpilih kedua adalah Luhan. Dengan usia paling tua dan masa trainee yang hampir sama dengan kai, Luhan akan menjadi leader. Dia sudah berusia 22 tahun dan cukup untuk usia seorang leader. Dibandingkan dengan anggota lainnya yang berusia dibawah 20.

Yang terpilih ketiga adalah Byun Baekhyun. Dia punya kualitas suara vocal yang terbaik. Dan tidak akan ada yang tidak tertarik dengan suara Baekhyun yang dijuluki IU versi pria ini. Suaranya bisa menembus 3 oktaf dan kepribadiannya sangat humoris.

Yang terpilih keempat adalah Sehun. Kualitas rapnya jangan ditanyakan lagi. Dia adalah GD versi SM entertainment. Semua rap dia bisa melakukannya hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Disamping itu, Sehun sangat jago mengaransemen lagu dan membuat lirik rap. Cuma itu, wajahnya datar. Jadi kamu tidak bisa membedakan mana dia sedang serius atau bercanda.

Yang terakhir adalah Zhang yixing. Dia dan Luhan sama sama trainee dari China. Bedanya, Lay punya kualitas rap yang baik. Tapi tidak lebih baik dari sehun. Hanya saja rap nya lay ini cenderung santai dengan pembawaan wajahnya yang lembut.

Sudah dideklarasikan dan mereka hanya tinggal menunggu kepulangan Seungsoo ke Korea.

Mereka sudah diberi asrama sementara, dan akan mengatur jadwal pembuatan lagu, koreografi,showcase dan Music Video.

Dan dengan ini, EXO dinyatakan siap diluncurkan.

**-#-**

_Beberapa hari kemudian di aula latihan gedung SM_.

" AHHHHHHH SENANGNYAAA!" suara baekhyun menggema setelah HyukJae meninggalkan ruangan trainee. Kelima orang itu sedang berkumpul diruangan khusus setelah Hyukjae mengabarkan bahwa mereka akan segera debut.

" Tetap saja, kita belum bisa memastikan Seungsoo itu bagaimana" ujar Jongin. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai dan berpikir. " selama ini dia selalu disembunyikan. Dan kita benar benar harus beradaptasi lagi dengan dia. Aku heran kenapa bukan aku saja yang menjadi visual dan main dancer" tawanya sinis. " Ya! Luhan hyung! Bukankah Seungsoo ini sangat aneh? Dia tidak bersama kita tapi disiapkan untuk menjadi yang paling baik diantara kita! Bahkan dia hoobaeku!" .

Luhan tertawa menanggapi sarkasme dalam suara Jongin "Jongin-ahh. Itulah kenapa mereka menamakan SM Entertaiment sebagai agensi penuh misteri" .

Sehun hanya angguk angguk menyetujui omongan Luhan. Setengahnya berpihak pada Jongin "kalau kalau dia bertindak merugikan, tending saja pantatnya atau masukan saja 'punyanya' kedalam kulkas biar jadi beku sekalian" Itu baekhyun menimpali. Disambut meriah dengan tawa lay.

" Kau ini! Hati hati bicara. Mulutmu itu bisa jadi boomerang dihari debutmu hahahaha" Lay menasehati tapi tidak berhenti tertawa.

" iyakan? Jongin. Please deh, kalau kamu tidak suka sama dia, yasudah. Kamu tinggal cuekin dia. Jongin, Seungsoo itu satu. Kita berlima. Cari mati dia kalau macam macam sama kamu" Kata baekhyun mengompori.

" aku tidak akan takut padanya meskipun dia lebih tua dariku. Nyatanya? Akukan yang paling lama trainee disini" Ujar jongin sombong. Baekhyun manggut manggut.

"Kita belum tau Seungsoo seperti apa. Kalau ternyata dia baik? Kamu masih mau menaruh benci pada Seungsoo, jongin-ahh?" kata luhan.

Jongin mendecih. "tetap saja. Dia itu curang. Enak saja. Trainee Cuma 3 tahun tapi langsung jadi visual. Kita yang trainee nya lebih lama dari dia saja Cuma jadi pendamping" Jongin berujar sebal. Luhan selalu saja membela Seungsoo.

"maaf ya jongin, tapi aku bukan pendamping. Aku main vocal. Sorry, not sorry nih ya. Kita gak selevel" tawa lay langsung pecah saat baekhyun bicara seperti itu.

Menurut lay itu sangat lucu, sedangkan menurut jongin baekhyun sangat menjengkelkan.

"jadi? Kapan si seungsoo itu datang?" Tanya lay setelah puas bertanya.

" tidak tau. Katanya hari ini. Makanya kita disuruh kumpul disini" Sehun menjawab tapi tangannya masih asyik dengan mp3 mininya sambim memutar lagu kesukaannya dengan satu headshet terpasang ditelinga kirinya.

" tapi ngomong ngomong kalian tau chanyeol?".

Itu suara Baekhyun. Bertanya pada 4 orang yang mengalihkan atensi segera padanya. Chanyeol? Si kuping lebar itu?.

Siapa yang tidak tau chanyeol duh.

Chanyeol itu punya wajah paling tampan. Seungsoo kalah. Dia jago ngerap. Dia bahkan lulusan SOPA dengan nilai music terbaik. Dia sudah sangat matang untung debut. Dan sangat disayangkan dia keluar.

Chanyeol adalah kegagalan terbesar SM. Sebab, saat dia merekrut dua trainee khusus yang akan dilatih di amerika, mereka tidak memilih chanyeol. Hanya ada satu pria dan satu wanita yang akan dilatih disana. Dan pria itu Seungsoo. Bukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol saat itu juga menyatakan hengkang. Karena pada dasarnya, hatinya sudah terlalu sakit. SM menjanjikan trainee khusus padanya. Dan ternyata Seungsoo yang terpilih.

"Chanyeol akan debut di MTS. Dia menjadi rapper utama dan visual. Sama seperti Seungsoo. Wah. Kalau saja dia debut bersama kita" Sedih baekhyun. Karena baekhyun adalah teman semasa trainee yang paling dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"itu salah seungsoo juga" Dengus jongin sebal. "kalau saja dia tidak masuk kesini, pasti chanyeol yang bersama kita".

"benar juga" Sehun menimpali. Seperti biasa. Dia selalu irit bicara.

Disaat mereka sedang membicarakan banyak hal tentang Seungsoo, saat itu juga yang dibicarakan hadir tanpa mereka sadari diam diam curi sedikit dengar pembicaraan. Datangnya Hyukjae dengan seseorang disampingnya membuat semuanya tercengang.

Kyungsoo sudah berpenampilan jauh jauh hari dan membiasakan diri dengan tampilannya saat ini. Sebelum dibawa kesini, Ryeowook sudah mengingatkan Kyungsoo untung membiasakan sedikit sedikit hidup sebagai seorang Seungsoo. Dalam waktu singkat, Ryeowook membereskan semua tentang Kyungsoo sehingga identitasnya aman. Potongan rambutnya diubah menjadi sebahu. Agar dia lebih mudah saat memakai wig pendek. Kyungsoo belum siap memotong pendek rambutnya karena dia janji kepada Seungsoo untuk memanjangkannya – Seungsoo bilang rambut kyungsoo akan lebih bagus jika dipanjangkan. Kemudian dia memakai korset yang sangat ketat untuk menutupi bagian dadanya agar terlihat rata. Dia juga memakai baju tebal tebal agar menutupi korsetnya supaya tidak terlihat.

Dan baekhyun, disisi lain tercengang. "o-May-gat!" .

Yang dilihat dihadapannya memang Seungsoo. Tapi jauh sekali dari apa yang mereka ekspetasikan.

Tinggi 158 cm dengan wajah lebih menggemaskan dari baekhyun. Bibir berbentuk hati. Rambut pendek, pipi chubby. Dan badannya sangat sangat heol! Orang bisa menipu semuanya tapi tidak untuk Byunbaekhyun. "WAW".

Hyukjae melihat tatapan baekhyun seolah akan memakan kyungsoo hidup hidup saking gemasnya. Luhan melihatnya dengan tatapan tersenyum bersahabat. Sehun tidak peduli. Lay tertawa cengengesan karena ekspresi kyungsoo yang mengingatkannya pada puppy dirumahnya.

Hanya Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan terbakar. APA INI.

" jadi ini visual yang selama ini disembunyikan? Wah!" ujar jongin takjub. "kenapa kau tidak melakukan debut dengan girlgrup saja? Lihatlah. Wajahmu benar benar tidak cocok" sinis jongin.

"Jongin" Luhan memperingatkan.

"tenang tenang semuanya" ujar Hyukjae.

"ayo Ky- maksudku Seungsoo. Perkenalkan dirimu".

.

.

.

.

.

**-#-**

" kakak. Apakah aku akan masuk saja atau kuhentikan saja semuanya?" Kyungsoo menghubungi kakaknya lirih. Seperti ingin menangis.

Diujung sana, Seungsoo berusaha menenangkan. "Kyungsoo adikku. Oppa sebenarnya menyesal melakukan ini kepadamu. Benar benar. Saat ini rasanya oppa akan terbang kesana dan menghajar siapa itu namanya. Kim Jongin" ujar Seungsoo "sst sayang. Dengar oppa" .

Kyungsoo berusaha meredakan gemetar ketakutan dalam suaranya.

"kamu disana menjadi Seungsoo. Menjadi oppa. Menjadi oppa nya Kyungsoo yang kuat menggendong Kyungsoo kemana mana. Menjadi oppanya Kyungsoo yang selalu tersenyum kapanpun orang menghinanya. Menjadi Oppanya kyungsoo yang selalu bisa diandalkan. Kyungsoo. Kamu bisa menjadi oppa. Pasti bisa. Oppa janji ini tidak akan lama. Oppa akan segera sembuh dan menggantikan kamu. Kyungsoo. Dengar oppa, oppa sudah berjanji. Jari kelingking?" ujar Seungsoo diseberang sana.

Kyungsoo mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Menarik nafas dan kemudian melepaskan semuanya.

Ya. Dia pasti bisa!.

"Jari kelingking!" ujarnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**PS :**

**Hai. Chap 1 sudah diupdate. Ini akan jadi 7 chapter paling nggak. Dan TARAAAAAA. Ini akan jadi KAISOOOOOO :* Sesuai dengan permintaan banyaknya kaisoo shipper. FF baeksoo ada di ff satulagi ya. Sama kok, akan jadi chapter juga. Tp yg baeksoo paling Cuma 3 chapter.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo berdiri di pintu masuk dorm mereka yang baru. Mereka? Tentu saja. Dia ingat dia menjadi Seungsoo saat ini dan berarti dia akan tinggal bersama dengan 5 anggota lainnya.

Setelah mematikan telepon dari Seungsoo, Kyungsoo berdiam diri sejenak sambil menaruh kopernya di sisi pintu. Mereka tidak pulang bersama. Lebih tepatnya, 5 anggota meninggalkannya lebih dulu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ini semua lebih berat dari perkiraannya. Dia tidak berpikir akan disambut dengan kebencian, karena dia tau kakaknya adalah orang yang mudah dicintai. Kyungsoo akan lebih baik terus bersama dengan Ryeowook, manajernya saat ini daripada dia harus ditemani dengan 5 anggota yang melemparkan dia tatapan benci. Ini salah, tidak seharusnya dia merasa putus asa hanya karena sambutan tidak menyenangkan.

Dia disini demi Seungsoo, kan?

Oleh karena itu Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya. Matanya melirik pada intercom disamping pintu dan menekan belnya.

'Teng nong'

'Teng nong'

"Nuguseyo?" dari dalam, pria dengan wajah kecil yang Kyungsoo kenal sebagai pemimpin, bersuara dari balik intercom. Namanya Luhan, kelahiran 1990 dan dia mewantiwanti dirinya sendiri agar tidak kelepasan memanggil 'hyung' nya dengan sebutan 'oppa'.

" aku" suara Kyungsoo dibuat seberat mungkin.

"ah? Seungsoo. Sebentar ya" Luhan membukakan pintu dan pertama kali anggota yang tersenyum saat menyambut kepulangannya. Dia yang pertama.

"masuklah" Luhan membantu Kyungsoo membawa kopernya kedalam.

Saat Kyungsoo masuk, dia menemukan banyak sepatu berceceran di depan ruangan sebelum ruang tamu, kemudian ada beberapa pasang sandal yang tidak tersusun pasangannya.

Saat dia menginjakan kakinya diruang tengah, pemandangan lebih kacau lagi. Dimana dia menemukan banyak remah remah makanan, baju baju diatas sofa santai, computer yang tidak dimatikan, dan beberapa anggota seperti Sehun – yang termuda – dan Baekhyun – yang dia anggap paling berisik – dengan tidak terganggunya mereka tetap mengganti ganti saluran tv tanpa terusik dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Benar benar culture shock!.

" oy! Seungsoo " dari belakang, lay mengejutkannya dengan merangkulkan tangannya di bahu mungil Kyungsoo. Di belakangnya ada Luhan yang baru saja menyeret Jongin keluar.

"semuanya, mohon perhatiannya" ujar Luhan, suaranya tegas dan mendominasi ruangan sehingga semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo sebal, dan Kyungsoo yang mengetahui itu menundukan dirinya tanpa berani menatap jongin.

" ya ya jongin-ahh, berhenti menakuti cutieku!" itu lay, yang menggoda Kyungsoo dengan panggilan cutie dari awal dia memperkenalkan diri saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Sementara Jongin mendengus.

Luhan berdiri diantara mereka dan memastikan semua orang mendengarkan. "karena sekarang ada Seungsoo, aku memutuskan bahwa dia akan menjadi bagian dari kita. Bukan hanya menjadi bagian dari grup secara terlihat. Tapi benar benar anggota".

Baekhyun tertawa menimpali "bukannya memang dia anggota kita?" ledeknya, tapi matanya melirik pada Jongin. Jadi Jongin mengacuhkannya.

"kita akan bekerja sama sebagai tim. Tidak meninggalkan anggota satu sama lain dan harus saling membantu" sindirnya secara tidak langsung, pada Jongin lagi.

"dimana dia akan tidur?" celetuk Lay polos, tidak menyadari aura mematikan Jongin yang disebabkan oleh ucapan anggota anggotanya.

"di kamar Jongin" Luhan berucap final. Dan Jongin bersiap protes. "Kenapa harus aku!?" dumelnya kesal. Tangannya menunjuk nunjuk Kyungsoo tidak suka "aku tidak sudi sekamar dengan dia! Hyung, kamu tau kan betapa aku sangat membenci dia?".

Luhan menggeleng tegas, "Jongin, kamu pikir dimana dia akan tidur? Kita semua sudah punya roommate, hanya kamu yang sendirian".

"dan lagi, kasurmu paling besar,cukup untuk berdua" timpal lay membela Luhan.

"tambahan, ibumu benar benar membelikan kasur yang nyaman untuk ditiduri dua orang! Aku iri" baekhyun memprovokasi sambil terus menelan snack kentangnya. Terkikik saat melihat Jongin benar benar skakmat dihadapan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum menang, dan dia membantu Kyungsoo membawa barangbarangnya ke kamar Jongin. Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri jongin, menepuk bahunya, memberikan tatapan prihatin yang dibuat buat dan dia menepuk bahu Kyungsoo memberi semangat.

" selamat bersenang senang dengan uri jonginnie, Seungsoo" dia mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dan menarik tangan lay untuk masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

Luhan, yang baru keluar dari kamar Jongin – yang juga ditempati kyungsoo nantinya – melihat tatapan Jongin yang terbakar segera menimpali. "Jongin, ada peraturan yang harus kamu taati. Sebenci apapun kamu pada Seungsoo, aku harap kamu akan tetap mematuhi peraturan yang dibuat agensi" ujarnya. Tangannya menepuk nepuk bahu Kyungsoo memberi semangat.

"Selamat datang di EXO".

Dan Luhan selalu jadi yang pertama dalam membuat perasaan Kyungsoo menjadi lebih baik.

"Gomawo,luhan-ssi" ujarnya tulus.

"Hyung. Mulai sekarang panggil aku hyung" senyumnya pada Kyungsoo.

Tidak buruk juga.

* * *

**He's my girl.**

**Pair : Kaisoo.**

**Luhan.**

**Baekhyun.**

**Lay.**

**Sehun.**

**Chanyeol.**

**and other SM Family.**

**Note : Sesuai janji, gw update ASAP bagi yang nunggu aja wkwkwk**. maaf kalo hasilnya ga memuaskan

**-#-**

Kyungsoo memutuskan membereskan kekacauan terlebih dahulu setelah memastikan semua orang masuk kedalam kamarnya masing masing. Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk tidur , tapi Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tidak bisa membiarkan sesuatu dalam keadaan berantakan. Jadi yang pertama kali terjamah adalah ruang tengah, dimana terdapat banyak bekas cemilan baekhyun dan lay. Dorm mereka tidak terlalu besar tapi juga bukan hal yang mudah membersihkan semuanya saat tubuhnya sendiri benar benar lelah entah kenapa. Kyungsoo merasa sepertinya tanggal datang bulannya sudah hampir dekat.

Ketika dia selesai dengan ruang tengah, dia mulai membersihkan dapur. Mulai mencuci piring piring yang berserakan di bak cucian. Dia tersenyum mengerjakannya, karena hal ini mengingatkannya pada Seungsoo.

Dulu, saat mereka masih di Busan, Seungsoo benar benar malas sekali mencuci. Jadi ketika Kyungsoo menyuruhnya mencuci, apapun. Entah piring atau pakaian, maka dia akan mengatakan 'iya, sebentar lagi' nyatanya pekerjaan itu tidak pernah tersentuh tangannya sekalipun. Ia terkekeh membayangkan kesalnya muka oppanya itu saat Kyungsoo mengomel dan mengancam tidak memberikan jatah makan malam pada Seungsoo.

Selesai dengan acara mencucinya, Kyungsoo mulai membersihkan kamar mandi yang dia lihat sangat sangat berantakan. Banyak sekali baju baju kotor bergantungan di tirai untuk mandi mereka – yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menutupi mereka saat mandi. Kemudian sikat gigi yang diletahan asal tidak pada tempatnya. Benar benar khas namja.

Saat dia sedang asyik membersihkan dan menyikat lumut lumut di dinding di kamar mandi, seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"BOO".

"AAA" teriaknya yang teredam oleh bekapan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang wajahnya dipenuhi olesan masker benar benar membuat Kyungsoo kaget setengah mati.

"SSST" baekhyun menggunakan jari telunjuknya dan meletakan didepan bibirnya. "Kau bisa membangunkan semua orang Soo" ujar baekhyun gemas sambil mencubit pipi Seungsoo.

Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih dalam mode terkejut dan memutuskan untuk menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Dia mulai melepaskan piyama yang dia pakai satu persatu, reflex kyungsoo berdiri. "m-mau apa kau" ujarnya ketakutan.

"heh?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Tangannya dengan cekatan menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya hingga menyisakan boxer dalaman yang dia pakai. "mandilah soo, memangnya kamu tidak gerah? Oh ya kamu tidak tau sih. AC dikamar aku dan Luhan hyung itu dibagi dua. Jadi tembok pembatasnya diberi skat buat naro AC. Terus AC nya sekarang rusak dan aku gerah kalau tidak mandi" Baekhyun curhat, sambil mulai membilas wajahnya di wastafel. Kyungsoo megap megap melihat tubuh topeles baekhyun yang ternyata benar benar macho padahal wajahnya sama girly nya dengan luhan.

"kamu kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo bingung yang benar benar tidak berkutik bahkan saat tangannya melewati wajah Kyungsoo untuk mengambil handuk kecil guna membersihkan wajahnya.

"Hey?" baekhyun menegur Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"O- ooh" Sahut Kyungsoo, "aku sebaiknya keluar ya" ujar Kyungsoo terburu buru. Tapi si jahil Baekhyun menahan tangannya.

"Ya Seungsoo!" Baekhyun menghalangi jalan keluar Kyungsoo dan dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menyelidiki. Mata sipitnya menakutkan!.

"kamu belum pernah mencoba rasanya mandi bareng dengan pria ya?" Tanya baekhyun. Dia melangkah maju sedikit demi sedikit guna memojokan Kyungsoo ke dinding. Hingga posisinya terhimpit dan merasa terancam, Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap kemanapun. Dan sialnya, tatapan Kyungsoo justru jatuh kepada tubuh topeless baekhyun sehingga rona merah mulai menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Yaa… kau benar benar aneh eoh" selidik baekhyun. "kamu benar benar bertingkah seperti wanita yang kepergok mengintip tubuh telanjang pria" kekehnya.

"Sedang apa kalian?".

Itu suara Luhan yang mengagetkan mereka berdua, Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan Baekhyun mulai menjauh dan menatap Luhan tidak peduli. "aku mau mandi dan Seungsoo berniat untuk ikut. Benar kan Soo?" baekhyun menjawab dengan nada menggoda dan senyuman nakal. Jangan lupakan matanya berkedip kedip genit seperti biasa. Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya mau copot.

" Baek, sudah malam. Cepat mandi dan biarkan Seungsoo beristirahat" Luhan menegur dan Kyungsoo buru buru keluar.

Aishh! Bodoh. Bisa bisanya Kyungsoo memperlihatkan tatapan seperti itu pada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya dan memukul mukul kepalanya gemas.

"kau kenapa?" Itu suara Luhan yang baru saja mengagetkannya lagi. Luhan berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo, dengan tubuh topeless dan celana pendek. Setidaknya penampilan ini lebih baik dari baekhyun, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo merasa malu.

"T-tidak apa apa" ujarnya.

"kenapa belum tidur? Apa jongin menendangmu keluar dari kamar?" Luhan bertanya.

"tidak hyung. Aku hanya… bersih bersih?" ujarnya ragu ragu sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya guna meringankan suasana.

Luhan terkekeh pelan, "mana ada bersih bersih tengah malam begini" Luhan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas. "kemari, ada sesuatu yang akan kuberikan padamu".

Luhan menarik Kyungsoo menuju kamar Luhan. Kamar Luhan ternyata tidak terlalu besar seperti kamarnya dan Jongin. Dan Benar kata baekhyun, hawanya panas sekali. Pengap. Untung saja Luhan membuka jendela kamarnya jadi ada angin yang masuk. Diliriknya Sehun yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan posisi damai. Posisi yang benar benar sehun sekali, tegak lurus dengan headphone dan penutup mata. Sehun sangat suka sekali mendengarkan musik saat tidur – itu yang Kyungsoo ingat dari sesi perkenalan diri mereka, dan baekhyun yang menceritakannya.

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah bed cover dari bawah kasurnya. "ini" dia kemudian meyerahkannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memeluk bed cover besarnya yang entah kenapa terasa berat. "untukku?".

"tentu saja. Aku tidak yakin Jongin mengizinkanmu tidur di kasurnya. Untuk antisipasi saja" luhan menjelaskan.

"ahhh" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Terimakasih banyak hyung".

"sama sama Soo, dan oh iya. Kalau kamu butuh sesuatu, katakan oke?" ujar Luhan lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kemudian dia tersenyum seraya meninggalkan kamar luhan.

Dia benar benar pria yang baik.

-#-

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar dia dan Jongin. Kamar yang dia simpulkan adalah kamar yang paling besar diantara ketiga kamar di dorm. Ukurannya sama seperti kamar Luhan dan Baekhyun yang dibagi dua. Kyungsoo punya satu lagi PR. Dia harus membereskan kamarnya dengan Jongin.

Melirik jongin yang benar benar tertidur pulas dan benar benar berantakan saat tidur, Kyungsoo terkikik geli. Bantal yang jongin pakai sudah jatuh kelantai. Selimutnya terjuntai, gulingnya dibuat bantalan, kakinya menggantung di tepian kasur. Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa Luhan memberikan dia bed cover. Karena Jongin benar benar tidak terprediksi.

Kyungsoo mulai membereskan kamar jongin. Dia membuang sampah sampah menggambar – siapa yang tau bahwa ternyata jongin suka menggambar graffiti di kertas gambarnya – yang sudah sobek sobek. Memunguti baju kotor Jongin, membereskan meja belajarnya – dia tau dari Baekhyun lagi, bahwa Jongin baru saja lulus. Jadi wajar saja dia masih bisa menemukan buku buku bekas sekolah Jongin pada meja belajarnya.

Selesai membersihkan, Kyungsoo membetulkan posisi tidur Jongin hati hati. Dan Jongin sama sekali tidak terusik. Dia tertidur benar benar lelap. Dan benar benar menggemaskan untuk seorang yang benar benar menyebalkan seperti dirinya. Kyungsoo mulai menggelar bed covernya dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Hari ini tidak seburuh perkiraannya.

-#-

Pagi pagi sekali, Jongin terusik dengan bau yang dia asumsikan sebagai roti panggang dan itu benar benar lezat sampai jongin langsung bangun tanpa alarm. Padahal biasanya alarm tidak akan bisa mengusik tidurnya.

Saat dia keluar, dia menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang khusyuk menikmati sarapannya, tanpa terganggu dengan tatapan kelaparan lay – sepertinya dia menunggu roti gilirannya matang- kemudian sehun, seperti biasa. Dia selalu dengan gadgetnya. Luhan yang sepertinya berada di kamar mandi.

Jadi jongin memutuskan untuk melihat kekacauan – yang dia sebut sebagai keajaiban- dipagi hari. Dia menemukan pria pendek yang selama ini dia benci ada dibalik semua ini.

"Oy jongin!" Baekhyun menyapa. "ayo duduk bersama, ini benar benar lezat" Baekhyun memberi tau dengan mulut penuh potongan roti. Disampingnya ada lay yang mendengus "kutebak. Pasti dia tidak akan mau".

" dia akan" Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan pakaian rumah dan mendudukan jongin di kursi yang dia tarik. "duduk jongin, dan makan dengan tenang, oke" luhan mengusak usak rambut Jongin gemas.

Jongin – yang diam diam melirik baekhyun dengan tatapan kelaparan – menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak suka – padahal dia dalam hati menunggu jatah gilirannya. Benar benar munafik.

Di sisi lain, Luhan sibuk dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membantu Kyungsoo sebisanya. Dan Kyungsoo akan tersenyum sambil mengatakan "aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" sambil tersenyum. Sehingga dalam hati, luhan tersipu dan merasa perutnya tergelitik.

Kyungsoo selesai dengan makananya dan menghidangkan 2 orang kelaparan didepannya. Luhan ikut duduk disebelah Kyungsoo sambil menatap baekhyun takjub yang benar benar tidak merasa kenyang padahal ini sudah porsi ketiganya.

"ya… apa kau selapar itu?" sehun yang memang dasarnya jarang bicara, tiba tiba mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun menyahut. "kapan terakhir kali kita menikmati sarapan? Coba kau ingat ingat".

"ckckck" Sehun berdecak, tapi mulutnya ikut mengunyah. Potongan daging dan irisan keju didalam roti yang dia kunyah membuat pikirannya sedikit berubah dan agak menyesal melihat baekhyun sudah menghabiskan porsi ketiganya.

" Jongin" Luhan beralih menegur Jongin. "kau tidak mau makan?".

Jongin, yang hanya diam saja dengan sarapan yang tersaji dihadapannya, membuka suara "sebenarnya aku enggan makan masakan dari orang yang menggeser posisi temanku hanya karena katanya dia berbakat. Nyatanya? " dia membawa masalah chanyeol ke meja makan dan membuat semua orang diam, "tapi kamu sudah cukup bekerja keras. Hanya saja, jangan berharap terlalu tinggi" peringatan dari Jongin memukul telak Kyungsoo.

Luhan melotot tapi juga tidak bisa membela karena tanpa sadar, tatapan baekhyun juga meredup pada Kyungsoo.

Lay yang saat ini diam diam memperhatikan perubahan suasana buru buru berujar " yahh ayo cepat habiskan sarapan kalian. Sebentar lagi Ryeowook hyung kesini".

Kyungsoo berat hati menelan sarapannya. Jongin benar. Secara kasar, dia benar benar sebetulnya tidak pantas berada disini. Meskipun untuk Seungsoo, tapi dia mengorbankan orang lain. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak paham dengan situasi semacam ini. Dia tidak akan bertanya dan juga tidak akan mencari tau. Dia akan membiarkan dirinya terbiasa dengan suasana semacam ini.

Dia tidak berharap Jongin menerimanya.

Hanya saja, dia tidak mau jongin membencinya.

-#-

Hari ini latihan pradebut mereka resmi dimulai. Semua anggota sudah berkumpul bersama dengan HyukJae hyung untuk berlatih koreografi baru.

Sebagai orang baru, dia merasa gugup. Kyungsoo benar benar tidak pandai menari. Katakanlah dia bisa, karena beberapa kali dia sempat mengikuti Seungsoo berlatih dirumahnya dan menari sebagai pasangan – karena seungsoo harus berlatih tarian berpasangan – tapi untuk level seperti Seungsoo, Kyungsoo masih jauh dari yang dibayangkan.

Semua orang sudah berdiri, dan satu persatu, mereka mulai berlatih. Meliukan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo diam diam mengikuti. Dan itu benar benar terasa aneh buatnya sendiri.

Luhan diam diam memperhatikan kecanggungan Kyungsoo, dan dia menyemangati dengan terus menepuk bahu kyungsoo dan mengatakan "semangat" sambil berbisik.

Banyak koreografi yang menyulitkan. Dan di mata semuanya, dia mulai dipandang dengan tatapan heran.

Baekhyun, yang saat break sedang duduk disebelah Kyungsoo, mulai berkomentar "apa kamu benar benar dilatih di amerika,soo?" dia memandang Kyungsoo heran. Tatapannya berubah seperti 'apaansih? Kok gini banget' . Sehun juga ikutan menimpali "kamu tidak mengesankan".

Jongin yang memang pada dasarnya sudah menahan ini sedari tadi – karena pelatih mereka sedang keluar dia baru berani menatap Kyungsoo benci terang terangan – "kamu benar benar menyedihkan. Apa kamu menjual diri disana untuk mendapatkan posisi seperti ini? Apa kamu penjilat?"

Kyungsoo tersentak. Luhan juga kaget dengan pernyataan Jongin barusan. Sisanya melihat Jongin dengan tatapan tidak percaya tapi diam diam setuju.

"Serius Soo, banyak sekali trainee berbakat disini melebihi kamu. Dan karena hanya untuk kamu? Mereka menyianyiakan banyak orang" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo benci.

"kamu mungkin tidak tau kerasnya latihan. Tapi demi kamu, perusahaan membuang banyak orang. Hanya untuk kemampuan seperti kamu? Dan hanya untuk grup katanya?" Jongin bangun dari duduknya sambil berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo yang duduk dibawahnya. "lebih baik kamu tidak ada sama sekali! Pergilah. Ini akan sia sia".

"Jongin!"

"Jongin! Kamu sudah keterlaluan" itu suara Hyukjae, dan dibelakangnya ada Ryeowook yang menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

Hyukjae menatap Jongin dengan tatapan geram. Dia menarik kaus baju anak itu dan kemudian berbicara didepan wajahnya. "Dengar, tidak ada yang pergi dan tidak ada yang disalahkan. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan maka itu kau! Bocah sialan!".

Dibelakangnya, Ryeowook menarik narik baju Hyukjae meminta menghentikan. "Hyukjjae! Hentikan" tapi hanya dianggap angin lalu bagi Hyukjae.

" Dengar! Siapapun kau! Kau tidak pantas mengatakan hal hal tidak berguna semacam ini, Jongin!" Hyukjae melepaskan cengkramannya. Dan jongin menatapnya kaget sekaligus takut.

" latian kali ini! Aku akan membiarkan Seungsoo dan Jongin berdua. Mereka akan didebutkan lebih dahulu teasernya. Jadi kalian sisanya, akan ikut ke ruang vocal. Membiarkan mereka berdua disini. Dan kamu Jongin!" Hyukjae menekankan kata katanya. "mulai dari training saat ini dan seterusnya, kamu akan terus berlatih tarian berpasangan bersama Seungsoo. Jangan coba coba berpikir untuk lari!".

Jongin menatap Hyukjae tidak percaya , tapi juga tidak membantah. Matanya berkilat takut. Sementara Kyungsoo menunduk sambil menyembunyikan air matanya.

Dia tidak tau, kenapa jalannya harus sekeras ini.

.

.

.

.

-#-

Di hari selanjutnya semenjak peristiwa latihan pertama, semuanya berubah. Jongin menjadi lebih pendiam. Apapun yang dilakukan Kyungsoo di dorm, dia tidak pernah protes. Tidak juga menimpali. Dia hanya diam. Dan dia akan berbicara seperlunya kepada anggota lainnya, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo.

Perasaan Kyungsoo sedikit terbebani. Ini sudah latihan ketiga mereka. Dan besok adalah latihan pertamanya berdua dengan Jongin – tanpa hyukjae karena 3 hari ini Hyukjae yang mengajarkan Jongin pokok pokok koreografi mereka sementara Kyungsoo benar benar clueless dan tidak tahu apa apa.

Hari sudah larut, saat Kyungsoo selesai membersihkan dorm, dia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, dan pergi ke atap apartemen di dorm mereka. Kyungsoo membawa kaleng soda dan merapatkan jaketnya. Perasaannya benar benar tidak menentu saat ini. Dia harus melepaskan segalanya. Udara segar mungkin bisa membantu. Selama ini dia benar benar terkurung dengan latihan pradebut mereka dan Kyyungsoo benar benar sesak karenanya.

Sesampainya diatap, Kyungsoo mendesah lega. Karena langit malam ini benar benar cerah.

Tapi diluar dugaannya, dia justru menemukan Luhan diatap.

"oh?" Kyungsoo kaget. "Luhan hyung!?" .

Luhan yang ternyata sedang bersama anjingnya, menatap Kyungsoo kaget. "oi! Seungsoo-yaa!" Luhan bangun dari kursinya – dia baru tau ternyata di atap apartemen mereka ada kursi, air mancur dan ada taman kecil, ini benar benar kejutan. Kemudian dia, bersama anjingnya yang ditalikan, berjalan menuju Kyungsoo. "Sedang apa disini?".

"Minum?" seru Kyungsoo tak yakin. Dia menggoyang goyangan kaleng birnya.

"ckckck" Luhan berdecak seraya tersenyum, kemudia dia berjongkok untuk mengenalkan anjingnya pada Kyungsoo. "Seungsoo! Kenalkan ini Jhony" dia menggendong anjing jenis mini maltasenya kehadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memekik kaget karena saat Luhan menggendong jhony kedepannya, anjing yang ukurannya sama seperti puppy itu langsung menjilat jilat wajahnya. Dan Kyungssoo langsung menjatuhkan kaleng birnya seraya menggendong Jhony. "Ya ya ya Jhony-ya… geli… hahahahahaha" Kyungsoo tertawa dan meletakan Jhony dibawah kemudian berlari. Dan ketika berlari, Jhony justru mengejarnya.

Luhan menatap kaget.

Dia benar benar tidak percaya. Ini benar benar pertama kalinya Jhony suka dengan seorang pria.

Jhony adalah anjing luhan jenis mini maltase, dimana anjingnya tidak akan pernah besar seperti anjing pada umumnya, dan jenisnya kecil seperti puppy. Jhony adalah anjingnya dari sejak dia belum menjadi trainee. Dia sangat tau, Jhony adalah anjing yang tidak pernah akan menyukai seorang pria. Bahkan ketika dia melihat Baekhyun – yang pada saat itu baru saja menghadiri pentas crossdessing edisi hallowen di sekolahnya dulu – Jhony akan terus menggonggong dan mengusir Baekhyun pergi. Inilah alasan kenapa Luhan meninggalkan anjingnya di Dog Day Care (tempat penitipan binatang) sementara waktu.

Dan Seungsoo benar benar memberinya kejutan.

Dan harapan mungkin?.

Apapun itu, Luhan akan mencari tau soal ini. Dan semoga perkiraannya tidak salah.

.

.

.

Bahwa Seungsoo – adalah seorang wanita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Note** : Halooo sudah fast update nih. Ditambah ff hunsoo dan baeksoo yang semalem aku posting. Kalian udah baca belum? Jangan lupa review ya semakin banyak kalian review semakin semangat aku lanjutin ff ini plus update ff crackpair terbaru hehehe.

Next fic aku bakal banyakin momen Hansoo. Kaisoo dan chanyeol akan jadi kejutan di chapter berikutnya hahaha. Tenang. FF ini tetep Kaisoo. Tapi akan jadi 10 chapter mungkin?.

Dan terimakasih kepada yang tidak saya sebutkan namanya – karena saya lupa unnem anda wkwk. Untuk mengingatkan bahwa Vancouver bukan amerika aigoo. Maafkan keterbatasan otak ini wkwkwk.

Dan terakhir, terimakasih pada semua reader yang udah Review di chapter sebelumnya. TERIMAKASIH BANYAK.

FF Sebelumnya :

Edelweis – ONESHOOT – Baeksoo.

Sick – Hunsoo.

Complete. Tinggal baca aja ya


	4. Chapter 4

**He's My girl.**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin.**

**Other cast : EXO MEMBER.**

**Author note: maaf untuk kesalahan typo. Semoga anda semua nikmat membacanya. HAPPY READING.**

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Itu tidak membuat kebencian Jongin dengan Kyungsoo berkurang. Tidak juga bertambah. Hanya saja seiring dengan intensitas bertemunya mereka yang semakin bertambah, setidaknya kecanggungan itu hilang. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, mereka bisa dibilang dekat tapi bukan dalam artian teman. Hanya dua orang saling kenal mungkin?.

Jongin sebisa mungkin mengajari Kyungsoo. Mengingat mereka yang akan lebih dulu dipersiapkan teasernya, dan mungkin ada beberapa tambahan koreo nantinya. Sebagai antisipasi, Jongin mengajari kyungsoo beberapa gerakan freestyle, dengan level termudah. Meskipun ini tidak akan dijadikan bahan debutnya, setidaknya ini bisa mengurangi kekakuan Kyungsoo dalam menari.

Menghabiskan beberapa hari dengan Seungsoo (Kyungsoo), Jongin menyadari sesuatu. Seungsoo bukan hanya buruk dalam menari, tapi sangat buruk. Untuk seorang awam yang tidak mengerti tarian, mungkin dia hanya dalam kategori 'bisa' tapi bukan sesuatu yang WAH sekali. Jelas jelas ini SM, ini loh agensi yang semua orang ingin berada didalamnya. Tapi bukan untuk orang seperti Seungsoo.

Seperti hari ini, mereka menghadiri pertemuan mereka yang ke 16 kalinya, dengan Eunhyuk sang pelatih. Mereka akan menambahkan sentuhan akhir pada koreo teaser debut mereka.

"Jongin, bisa kamu sedikit lebih mengangat pinggangmu keatas?" Eunhyuk menginstruksikan. Dia menghampiri Jongin, tubuh mereka menghadap cermin. Yang terrsisa, Kyungsoo hanya menunggu di pojokan sambil menghafal. Walaupun tidak semahir jongin, Setidaknya dia bisa menghafal jadi lebih memudahkannya.

"Seperti ini?" Jongin mengikuti Eunhyuk didepannya. Musik berdentum. Jongin sedikit sedikit menyamai gerakan Eunhyuk.

" Ya bagus" Eunhyuk manggut manggut. Dia menghitung irama irama supaya sesuai dengan hentakan music dan gerakan yang dilakukan Jongin.

"cukup" Eunhyuk berseru. Dia memanggil Kyungsoo dengan isyarat mata. Dan Kyungsoo mau tidak mau mengikuti dari belakang.

Ketika Kyungsoo mulai bergerak, sedikit demi sedikit Jongin membenahi, mau tidak mau membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum. Usul yang bagus membuat mereka dekat dengan cara seperti ini. Setidaknya sementara.

Jongin hanya membenahi beberapa, karena sejujurnya Kyungsoo sedikit banyak kemajuan semenjak latihan berdua mereka. Jadi dia tidak terlalu kesal, mengesampingkan bahwa dia terus bertanya Tanya kenapa bisa orang biasa – menurut jongin – seperti Kyungsoo bisa menjadi seorang trainee yang diistimewakan.

"Seungsoo.. sampai disini dulu oke" Jongin memberi instruksi. "gerakanmu sudah bagus. Kamu hanya perlu menjiwai musiknya" Jongin berkata serius. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Kyungsoo meenghela nafas.

Sebenarnya agak sulit.. Ini gerakan dimana kamu harus melakukan gerakan gemulai, enerjik, tapi tidak menghilangkan kharismamu sebagai seorang pria. Seperti jongin yang memang dilahirkan untuk menari.

Eunhyuk meninggalkan ruangan ketika teleponnya berbunyi. Menyisakan Kyungsoo dan Jongin didalam ruangan.

"Jongin-ahh" Kyungsoo ikut menduduki dirinya agak jauh dari jongin, Dia melirirk jongin yang tiduran di lantai dengan badan penuh keringat mengatur nafasnya yang terengah engah kelelahan.

"wae?" Tanya jongin. Masih menatap langit langit.

Kyungsoo diam sejenak.

"Terimakasih".

Jongin bangun, menatap Kyungsoo kemudian, "untuk?".

"Semuanya" ujar Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih sudah bersabar mengajarriku. Tidak bertanya yang macam macam tentangku, tidak menekanku, terimakasih sudah menjadi seorrang yang baik meskipun aku tau kamu masih tidak menyukaiku. Terimakasih.. Jongin".

Jongin terkekeh, tidak juga marah, ataupun kesal. "boleh jujur?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"aku benci padamu Seungsoo. Aku tidak akan memberitahu kenapa tapi kamu tau alasannya" Jongin menatap langit langit ruang latihan mereka yang sunyi. Kembali berbaring.

"lalu?" Kyungsoo ikut ikutan berbaring, kali ini agak dekat dengan Jongin.

"aku hanya…" Jongin menggantung kalimatnya. "merasa aku menempatkan benci pada orang yang salah" Jongin kemudian berguling ke samping. Menghadap Kyungsoo. Menatap wajahnya dalam keterdiaman.

Jongin sendiri bertanya Tanya. Atas alasan apa dia membenci Kyungsoo. Kenapa ketika bersama Kyungsoo perlahan rasanya luntur. Dia tidak benci, tidak juga suka. Biasa saja tapi kehangatan menjalari hatinya jika Kyungsoo peduli padanya. Dia berpikir lagi semuanya. Kenyataan tidak seburuk itu, Akhir akhir ini semenjak ada Kyungsoo, dormnya bersih, sarapan selalu ada. Mereka tidak pernah kekurangan makanan didalam kulkas, tidak juga dengan hidangan makanan yang siap disantap seperti masakan rumahan orangtua mereka. Kyungsoo bersih bersih di kamarnya. Mencuci bajunya, merapikan buku bukunya, tidak protes saat tidur di lantai dan Jongin di kasur. Tidak membantah saat makanan yang dia masak habis, tapi dirinya sama sekali belum makan. Tidak juga dengan marah kepada orang orang di dorm. Kyungsoo tipikal orang penyabar, pendiam, ramah, baik hanya saja Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa dia memikirkan semua ini tiba tiba. Harusnya dia kan benci?.

"Jongin?".

Suara Kyungsoo menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Aku.." Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya. "aku hanya tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya jongin" Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada misterius.

"maksudnya?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"aku hanya tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa dalam kondisi seperti ini. Aku minta maaf. Aku mohon bersabar sedikit sampai saatnya tiba jongin" Kyungsoo berkata sedih. Dan jongin tersenyum menyemangati "tidak masalah. Asal kau tidak jadi penghambat".

Lantas jongin bangkit berdiri. Mengambil botol minumnya di sudut ruangan. Kyungsoo diam menatap langit langit sampai sebuah uluran tangan terjulur padanya.

Kyungsoo menatapnya kaget.

"ayo bangun" Jongin berdecak. "kita harus kembali ke dorm. Luhan hyung bisa marah kalau kita telat pulang".

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Jongin.

.

.

.

"Nee!" .

.

.

"wahhh" .

Baekhyun berdecak kagum. Dia sedang berasyik masyuk nonton acara favoritnya, 'Unpretty Rapstar', duduk di sofa beralaskan bantal kecil sebagai penopang dagunya. Di layar televisi, dia menampilkan seorang pia berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut merah bernama Park Chanyeol.

"ckckck" Lay yang tiduran di kaki sofa dibawah baekhyun berdecak malas. Sambil mengunyah ubi manis yang dia temukan di kamar Jongin dia berkata "Chanyeol kan memang ngerapnya begitu. Biasa saja ah".

"Tapi keren menurutku tau. Chanyeol memang terlahir buat menjadi rapper ya" Baekhyun melongo. Manggut manggut, senyum senyum tidak jelas, menyisakan luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya menggeleng geleng malas. "baekhyun kau norak".

Disetujui Sehun yang berasyik masyuk di sudut ruangan dengan game Pokemon Go nya, "Baekhyun kamu kalau ngefans Chanyeol, bilang sama dia dong dari dulu" Sindirnya.

"aku sih tidak ngefans dulu. Kan sudah tau dia bakal satu grup sama kita, tidak tahunya malah Seungsoo kan yang menggantikan Chanyeol" .

"Ssst sst orangnya datang" Sehun mengingatkan.

Pintu terbuka, ditutup oleh Jongin dan masuklah Kyungsoo setelah merapikan sepatunya.

"selamat malam" sapa Kyungsoo ramah.

"ohoy Seungsoo!" sahut lay, tapi matanya sibuk mencari cari sesuatu di lantai "handphoneku mana ya?" kemudian dia beranjak masuk kedalam kamar.

"dasar pelupa ckck" cibir baekhyun. "OHO GO CHANYEOL GO CHANYEOL!" kemudian berseru lagi dengan kegiatannya.

Sehun geleng geleng. "hai Hyung, sudah selesai latihannya?" . Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia menggantung mantel musim dinginnya di sudut ruangan. "Diluar dingin sekali.. brrr" kai berseru dan mengikuti Kyungsoo menggantungkan mantelnya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat kedekatan keduanya. "semuanya berjalan lancar kan?" Tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. "hyung? Jhonny mana? Aku merindukan Jhonny" ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang lagi membuka kulkas di dapur mendengarkan. "memangnya kamu tidak takut digigit Jhonny ya soo?".

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui. "terakhir aku lihat dia, dia seperti anjing yang tidak makan daging setahun. Lalu dia melihatku sebagai bacon terlezat sepanjang masa jadi dia menggonggong terus. Seram hii" baekhyun bergidik menggosok gosok tangannya. Acaranya iklan, kemudian dia bangun dan beranjak melongok jendela "diluar anginnya kencang sekali. Aku mau beli soda jadi malas".

"dingin dingin minum soda, nanti tegang lagi" Sehun nyerocos mesum.

"dasar maknae mesum. Kamu tegang kali tuh gara gara lihat video tante tante jepang yang dilihat luhan hyung kemarin" .

Sehun melotot kaget. "HYUNG JANGAN BOCOR SIH!" .

Baekhyun terkekeh. "aneh sekali Jhonny tidak takut sama kamu soo, seperti perempuan saja" cerocos baekhyun asal. "sodaaaaa~~~" Baekhyun beranjak melalui Kyungsoo, melongok ke kamar lay. "Sudah ketemu belum handphoe- ASTAGA LAY HYUNG BERANTAKAN SEKALI SIH KAMAR KITA" suara baekhyun menghilang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu kamar mereka. Menyisakan Luhan yang tersentak atas perkataan baekhyun, dan Jongin yang diam membisu.

Benar juga.

"jhonny tidak takut dengan soo?" Jongin tertarik dalam topik yang dibahas Baekhyun. "serius?".

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung. "Jhonny kan lucu, kenapa kalian semua membicarakan Jhonny seolah dia itu menyeramkan?".

"kamu tidak tau ya?" Sehun menyela. Tangannya masih sibuk pada pokemon go di ponselnya, tapi tidak kehilangan focus bicara. "Jhonny tidak bisa dekat dengan laki laki manapun. Dia seperti takut laki laki akan memperkosa dia makanya setiap dia melihat kita, dia akan menggonggong. Jangan jangan kamu wanita soo hahahahahaha" Sehun terus nyerocos. "YAAK SIAL!" kemudian focus lagi dengan Pokemon go nya.

Jongin melirik Luhan yang diam di sudut ruangan.

"apaan sih, ngawur" Luhan menimpali. "sudah sudah cepat masuk kamar. Besok kita ada rekaman terakhir sebelum rehearsal".

Sehun masih focus menatap ponselnya dan berjalan ke kamar, menyisakan Luhan, jongin kemudian Kyungsoo yang bangun untuk menghindari topic.

"aku cuci muka dulu ya, permisi" melewati Luhan dan Jongin.

Jongin menatap Luhan yang diam. Sadar ditatap Jongin, luhan berseru "wae".

Jongin bersedekap dada. "kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?".

"maksudnya?".

Jongin bersandar pada dinding di dekatnya, luhan merasa otaknya lamban untuk bekerja sekarang. Face to face dengan orang semacam Jongin membuat logikanya mati. Jongin adalah teman trainee seperjuangan Luhan, mustahil bagi Luhan untuk bisa berbohong pada Jongin. Oh ya tentu, jhonny takut pada pria dan benci dan akan menggonggong dan segala galanya dia tau. Bahkan dia tau makanan kesukaan ibu Luhan dan mustahil mencari alasan bagi Luhan untuk berbohong.

"Hyung.." Nada jongin dingin, mengintimidasi.

"Tidurlah Jongin, aku lelah" Luhan melengos pergi tapi perkataan Jongin menahan langkahnya pergi.

.

.

.

"Sekarang aku tau kenapa kau peduli sekali kepadanya".

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak bodoh. Kyungsoo tau dalam itunganhari, beberapa orang pasti akan curiga mengenai dirinya. Dan dia bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi mereka. Dorm EXO tidaklah besar. Ruangannya hanya berdinding triplek dan segala sesuatunya terasa jelas terdengar. Dia tidak tuli. Perkataan Jongin dan Luhan benar benar membuat dirinya siap runtuh kapan saja.

Dan apa ini. Kenapa disaat yang tidak tepat. Kenapa harus sekarang?.

Kyungsoo menatap celana dalamnya yang berwarna kemerahan. Datang bulan. Dia begitu ceroboh sampai tidak memprediksi kapan tamu bulanannya datang. Bagaimanapun juga dia wanita. Dia pasti mengalami datang bulan, tapi ini terlalu cepat, disaat yang tidak tepat. Oh bagus. Matilah kau Kyungsoo.

Tidak mungkin kan dia keluar dan bilang 'hai tolong belikan aku pembalut. Aku menstruasi' bagus. TAMAT. GAMEOVER.

Suara ketukan dari luar kamar mandi menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya.

"Seungsoo… kau didalam? Cepatlah.. aku tidak tahan mau pipis" itu suara Baekhyun yang meringis.

Kyungsoo menatap celana dalamnya, berpikir apakah dia harus mengenakannya lagi atau tidak, kemudian celana trainingnya yang berwarna biru. Yang tercetak jelas bekas kemerahan namun tidak terlalu kentara. Tapi tetap saja kan dia harus menutupinya.

Luhan dan Jongin masih berselisih tatap. Menghiraukan baekhyun yang berdesis menahan kandung kemihnya. "SEUNGSOO CEPAT.. aaah. Aaaah" Baekhyun makin tidak tahan.

Akhirnya pintu terbuka, baekhyun langsung menerobos masuk dan menutup pintunya. Menyisakan Kyungsoo yang ditatap canggung oleh dua orang yang sangat ingin dihindarinya.

Luhan melengos pergi, kesempatan menghindar, selagi Jongin sibuk memandangi Kyungsoo. Dan menyadari ada yang salah dengan pria itu.

Bunyi pintu kamar luhan yang tertutup dan Baekhyun yang ngibrit kembali lagi ke kamarnya membuat Kyungsoo sadar dari keterdiamannya. "J-jongin? Belum tidur?" Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Dia menutupi dirinya dengan bathrobe yang panjangnya sampai ke lutut kakinya.

"kenapa kau pakai bathrobe?". Tanya Jongin.

"mm.. habis mandi?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada tidak yakin. "tapi rambutmu tidak basah" Jongin menjawab.

"memang aku tidak boleh memakainya?" Kyungsoo menjawab canggung, kemudian melengos masuk ke kamar diikuti jongin di belakangnya.

"aneh sekali" Jongin mencibir setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Tapi kemudian dia sadar, ada noda darah di bathrobe yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Di bagian pantatnya.

Kyungsoo mematikan lampu kamarnya. Berharap Jongin tidak melihatnya. Tapi jongin tau ada yang salah dengan Kyungsoo, tapi lidahnya kelu untuk bertanya. Otaknya sedang berpikir. Tapi menemukan jawaban jawaban yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah. Dia sudah menggelar kasur lantainya dibawah tempat tidur Jongin. Dia melirik Jongin yang sudah berbaring di kasur dan memunggunginya. Kyungsoo tidak tau kenapa dia tidak mempersiapkan diri. Pembalut. Astaga betapa dia ingin berlari keluar dan segera menyelesaikan urusannya tapi dia tidak bisa, tidak jika itu adalah Game over buatnya.

"Seungsoo… kamu bisa ke minimarket sekarang? Aku butuh soda. Tapi aku alergi angin musim dingin" suara ketukan di pintu menyadari lamunan Jongin. Suara Baekhyun dari luar kamarnya.

"Oke" Kyungsoo cepat cepat keluar. Buru buru keluar dan menghilang dari pandangan Jongin.

Menyisakan Jongin dalam tanda Tanya besar.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Kyungsoo sudah merasa enakan setelah semalam panjang dia menderita. Hanya saja perutnya sedikit sakit. Hari ini tamu bulanan pertamanya. Dan hari ini juga hari pre recording debutnya.

Dia tidak ingin mengacaukan semuanya. Dia harus bertahan. Meringis sedikit saat merasa pinggangnya nyeri, Kyungsoo mengambil duduk di pojok belakang, mereka sedang ada didalam Van menuju gedung KBS. Baekyun duduk disebelahnya dengan ipad yang sibuk menampilkan hasil voting Chanyeol yang terus meninggkat dari waktu ke waktu. Luhan ada di posisi paling depan disebelah manager yang menjadi drivernya. Mata Luhan menatap Kyungsoo lama dari balik spion. Di depan Kyungsoo ada Jongin Sehun,Lay dan jongdae yang absen dari dorm beberapa hari karena jadwal mengisi OST dan cameo dalam sebuah drama.

Sedikit sedikit Kyungsoo meringis. Tapi tersamarkan oleh celotehan tidak jelas Baekhyun dan jongdae yang terus menerus menertawakan lelucon tidak penting dari Sehun. Luhan yang perhatian mengirimi Kyungsoo pesan lewat akun Kakaotalknya.

From : Luhan Hyung.

Kau baik baik saja?

.

.

Yang tidak diduga, pesan berikutnya datang dari Jongin.

**From : Jongin.**

Aku tidak tau apa itu berguna, tapi minumlah.

PS : Periksa tasmu!.

.

.

Kyungsoo buru buru mengambi tas kecilnya di bawah kaki, kemudian dia menemukan botol minuman ginseng merah yang dia kenal sebagai pereda nyeri. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dan mengetikan balasan kepada keduanya.

.

.

.

Aku baik baik saja. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan.

.

.

.

Rombongan EXO keluar dari van disambut meriah oleh public. Beberapa media menyorot satu persatu anggota seolah mereka sedang keluar untuk melakukan red carpet. Beberapa fans meyerukan betapa gantengnya Kai alias Kimjongin, betapa kecilnya wajah Chen alias jongdae, betapa imutnya Luhan, cantiknya baekhyun dan mungilnya Kyungsoo. Sehun adalah yang paling mencolok. Dengan tinggi dan model rambutnya yang dibuat pirang, gadis gadis remaja dibuat terpesona hanya dengan senyumannya.

"padahal visualnya kan aku" celetuk Jongin bête setibanya di ruang backstage.

"kamu kan hitam" balas Sehun sengit.

"berantem aja" Jongdae mencubit kedua hidung maknaenya usil. "Aku makeup duluan ya".

Sibuk dengan kegiatan lain, Kyungsoo memilih duduk di pojok ruangan, mengalasi dirinya dengan bantal kecil dan meringis sakit.

" kau baik baik saja?" Manajer Ryeowook berkata, mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut. "wajahmu pucat sekali. Kamu sakit?".

"datang bulan" bisik Kyungsoo pelan. "maafkan aku ya oppa tidak bisa maksimal nanti" Murungnya.

Ryeowook geleng geleng "tidak apa apa. Asal kau bisa bertahan sampai nanti selesai acara ya? Aku akan mengizinkanmu pulang lebih dulu".

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Luhan menghampiri Ryeowook "ada apa?". Pecakapan serius yang dilakukan Ryeowook dan Kyungsoo mau tidak mau mengundang tatapan ingin tahu Luhan.

"tidak apa apa" balas Ryeowook lembut.

Luhan duduk disebelah kyungsoo dan membelai rambutnya hati hati. "Seungsoo.. hati hati". Bisiknya mengingatkan.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan diam. Luhan seperti memberi kode kalau dia tau, tapi Kyungsoo takut salah tanggap.

"jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, tidak usah terlalu diforsil. Aku takut kamu lelah… dan ini.. " dia menyentuh rambut halus Kyungsoo. "jangan sampai lepas. Jangan menghancurkan semuanya".

Mata kyungsoo membola, luhan tau?.

.

"Iya" seolah dapat menjawab ketegangan Kyungsoo, luhan tersenyum. "aku tau".

"n-nee?".

"tau apa! Hayo?" lay mengaggeti dari belakang, merangkul bahu luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"tau kalau baekhyun itu ngefans chanyeol" celetuk Jongin dari belakang, "Seungsoo, giliranmu makeup".

Kyungsoo beranjak dari luhan, dia menatap Luhan memohon dan Luhan menenangkan. "khaa~" ucapnya.

Jongin menggeret kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursi yang disediakan stylish noonanya, "makeup !" serunya.

Tangan jongin meremas lembut lengan Kyungsoo. Memastikan. Dan dia berharap dugaannya benar.

Jongin sendirir tidak yakin akan spekulasinya. Tapi dia harus bertanya pada manajer Rryeowook yang paling tahu. Dan Luhan…. Jongin ragu. Sepertinya Luhan sudah tahu lebih dulu?.

Siapa lagi yang tahu?.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

.

.

.

.

********.**

"Semalam aku lihat dia berdarah tapi aku pura pura bodoh" ucapan Jongin mengusik ketenangannya. " dan aku tau itu darah apa. Jadi sekarang aku minta penjelasanmu. Seungsoo ini roomateku hyung".

Setelah selesai pre recording, Jongin memutuskan untuk menemui manajer Ryeowook empat mata. Mereka berbicara di café yang ada didalam gedung siaran, jadi tidak begitu menarik perhatian orang luar.

Ryeowook menyesap kopinya pelan, dia tidak tau akan secepat ini. "Begitukah?".

Jongin menopang dagu dan menatap Ryeowook serius. "hyung.. aku tau kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu soal Seungsoo. Kamu memberikan dia bahaya hyung".

Ryeowook tertawa pahit. Benar dugaannya. Jongin sudah mengetahuinya.

"jongiin.. aku tidak menyangka kamu akan tau secepat ini".

Jongin tertawa sinis. "jadi. Kamu menutupinya dari awal. Tega sekali hyung membiarkan orang yang secara teknis memang mirip Seungsoo" Jongin menjeda kalimatnya. Memastikan tidak ada orang yang mendengar. " tapi gila! Dia seorang wanita hyung!".

Ryeowook mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "aku tau jongin. Aku tau!".

"dan dia menanggung semua kebencian dari awal" Jongin mencetus. Dia mengeluarkan ipad – yang dia pinjam dari salah seorang staff – kemudian memberikannya pada Ryeowook.

"ada banyak rumor yang terjadi diluar" Jongin menunjukan layar web searchnya yang menampilkan akun fancafe tidak resmi milik grup mereka. "aku tidak tau darimana mereka mendapatkan gossip seperti ini".

.

**EXO FANCAFE.**

" _wah daebak… kudengar gara gara Seungsoo, Chanyeol oppa tersingkir. Padahal rappnya bagus sekali"._

"_kalau dipikir pikir Seungsoo sangat tidak match dengan EXO. Lebih suka chanyeol"._

" _jadi ini si brengsek yang merebut posisi chanyeol"._

"_dance tidak lebih baik dari Kai, rapp tidak bisa, enyahlah"._

"_aku punya teman yang bekerja disana, kudengar, dia menggunakan cara licik untuk bertahan disana"._

"_tubuhnya tidak pria sekali, seperti gay saja, enyahlah"._

Komentar komentar seperti itu memenuhi kolom webnya dan ryeowook melongo dengan cepatnya gossip yang beredar.

"itu baru fancafe. Tapi secara garis besar, semuanya fakta" Jongin menimpali serius. "hyung, ini berbahaya buat seugsoo".'

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang. "mau dengar sesuatu dariku?".

Jongin mengangguk.

.

.

.

_**#Flashback.**_

Ryeowook memperhatikan hasil ronsen Seungsoo dengan serius. Dia saat ini sedang duduk disamping sang empunya ronsen dan si pemilik hanya focus pada tv sambil sesekali menyuap kripik kentang yang dia dapat dari perawat.

"ini buruk Seungsoo" Ryeowook menggumam. "dokter mengharuskan kau vakum dari dunia menari. Kakimu.. butuh waktu lama untuk sembuh".

Seungsoo tersenyum pahit. Dia mematikan televise dan meletakan toples kosongnya diatas nakas. Dia berbaring dan menjawab "aku tau".

Ryeowook mendongakan kepalanya gusar. "kamu tau.. Presdir sudah menginvestasikan banyak dana. Dia tidak mengenal kata rugi Seungsoo. Kamu tau itu. Kamu sakit dan cedera bukan alasan. Seandainya kamu tidak bisa menari dan kamu dikeluarkan juga bukan masalah. Masalahnya… kamu tau presdir seperti apa Seungsoo. Kamu tidak akan lepas begitu saja".

Seungsoo diam membisu, benar. Presdir mereka kejam. Kalaupun dia tidak bisa menarri lagi bukan masalah. Tapi dia tidak akan lepas begitu saja. Cedera yang dialami ini. Ini kendala. Semuanya sudah ia rencanakan dari jauh jauh hari. Dia telah melepaskan banyak hal untuk bisa menjadi seorang bintang. Selangkah lagi menuju debutnya. Ia malah terbaring disini. Tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Seungsoo tidak yakin bisa menyarankan ini. "berapa lama aku harus pulih?".

"6 bulan. Kalau perkembanganmu lambat, satu tahun" Ryeowook menjelaskan seperti apa yang dokter katakan padanya.

"Kyungsoo, hyung!" sahut Seungsoo. "biarkan Kyungsoo menggantikanku sementara".

"a-apa?" Ryeowook melongo tidak percaya.

"adikku. Biarkan dia mengisi posisiku sementara sampai aku sembuh. Ini memang gila. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak merugikan banyak orang" Seungsoo menatap manajer Ryeowook penuh harap.

Benar. Dia tidak akan dipecat. Seungsoo tidak akan kehilangan mimpinya. Dia hanya perlu pemain pengganti dan kebetulan Kyungsoo dan Seungsoo kembar.

Ryeowook tersenyum senang meskipun dia tau akan ada banyak kendala didepannya.

.

.

_**#Flashbackend.**_

"jadi… sampai seungsoo sembuh?" Jongin tertegun.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "aku minta pada kyungsoo untuk bertahan setidaknya sampai kalian selesai promosi dan sebelum tur keliling dunia".

"ini gila hyung" protes Jongin. Fakta ini mengejutkan Jongin. Bahwa sebenarnya Kyungsoo yang menggantikan Seungsoo benar benar tidak berbekal apapun.

Sekarang terjawab sudah kenapa Kyungsoo sangat sangat bodoh dalam menari.

Sekarang Jongin tau alasannya.

Dan sekarang dia tau, sudah saatnya dia berhenti menabuh gendering perang kepada orang yang salah.

.

.

**TBC.**

GIMANAAAAAA kurang panjang ya? Kkkk.

Chapter depan ada chanyeol. Maaf ya aku jadiin dia antagonis. Dan soal inspirasi.. ya ini kaya remake semacem he's beautiful tapi jalan ceritanya beda, gak sama. Maaf banget udah nelantarin ff ini karena kesibukan kerja dan kuliahku.

Oh ya readers kalau ada saran mau adegan apa. Kaya gimana. Boleh kok review sekalian siapa tau aku bisa masukin adegan adegan imajinasi kalian di chapter2 selanjutnya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca. maaf untuk segala typo ya namanya juga manusia kkk.


End file.
